


In which Skeppy gets a cat

by ColorMeHappy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Black Cat called Darryl, Cat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minecraft, Realisation of feelings, Wilbur Soot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy
Summary: Zak is walking home when he finds a cat in the alley, this is a collection of short chapters about him and his little feline friend!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW the cat's gender is unknown so it switches between he, she and it pronouns for the cat :] I just wanted to write about fluff about Skeppy with a cat and of course! Some Badboyhalo too!

Zak never really thought of himself as a cat person. He had a dog at home, his friends had dogs he thought dogs were more friendly, cuter even. Rocco was a wonderful companion but there was the problem that he lived in a different state to his lovely dog.

So, when walking past an alley at night, less ominous than you think he had run out of milk and hearing this tiny little meow down the side he had to investigate. He didn’t like cats that much, they were feral little things, of course he didn’t mind them, and he wasn’t allergic or anything, but Zak never thought of himself as the type to actively seek one out. Surely it was just a feral alley cat and there’s nothing he could do, maybe it would even scratch him, and he’d get rabies or something.

But no, as he turned the corner down the dimly lit street and placed the bottle of milk on the ground he saw in a tiny box, a little black ball of fur. Without thinking he crouched down and reached out to touch it, “Hey little guy,” He said quietly. He really hoped no one would see him and think he was insane for talking to no one in an alleyway. 

The cat turned around and Zak got spooked as the light of a streetlamp reflected off its little eyes making them almost seem to glow in the almost complete darkness. Little black ball of fuzz with terrifying glowing eyes. Almost reminded him of someone he couldn’t quite place.

“Hey, it’s alright, is your mom around?” He reached out letting his hand get in range of the little guy and the cat in return stuck his head out and sniffed Zak’s hand and sweater. Eventually she licked his finger and Zak was brought startling back to the reality of the situation as the little guy’s tongue felt like sandpaper. “Shit.” He whispered to himself. “What am I going to do with you?” He reached out a little further and pat the kitten’s head and to his despair, it started purring.

He decided he would take it home. 

“What am I thinking I don’t have anything to take care of a stupid cat.” He paced his apartment, by now it was 11pm and all he’d done so far was give the little guy some water. He needed to call a Vet or a cat owner soon maybe they’d know what to do. Should he give it milk or was that bad? What do they sleep in? Does it need a litter box?

Zak had decided not to name the cat yet, didn’t need to get too attached too quickly. The little guy was wrapped in a blanket on his couch for the moment with a little bowl of water that it was happily licking out of for the time being. 

“Look at you, you’re not even litter trained!” He pointed at the cat. Cat did nothing but give him a tiny meow which honestly, worked to make him calm down a little bit. He had settled down on the couch next to the cat, just petting it a little, it was purring. Its fur was a little matted. Zak was mentally (And physically on his phone) writing down a list of items he would have to buy for the little guy, a brush was one of them it seemed. Her fur was longer than some cats… Water, food, litter box, bed, some sort of body wash to get the poor thing clean. There was probably even more than that. It was too late at night for this he couldn’t think straight yet. He’d have to do a shopping haul tomorrow for the little guy.

A thought hit him when his phone buzzed. How the fuck could he visit Bad with a cat around at home to take care of. He looked down at his phone, 

Muffin Man: are you online owo?

“Shit.” He whispered. Bad was going to call him tonight wasn’t he, but Zak had to look out for the cat. “You’re causing so many problems for me.” He whispered to the cat, he smiled a little when it looked up at him with those huge eyes and gave a tiny meow. “You’re worth it.” He decided and got up, giving it one last pat goodbye and going to call Bad on teamspeak. 

Skep: getting on now

He jumped down in his chair, only deciding that was a bad idea after it started spinning and almost fell over. He settled it down and put on his headset, pulling his legs up onto the chair and getting comfortable. Zak left the door open in his room, so the kitten was in his line of sight at all times in case the little shit tried to get off the couch.

He booted up his computer and saw he already had one missed discord call from Bad. “And he calls me needy,” Zak grinned to himself. He saw bad in one of the channels and connected without a second thought, booting up Minecraft along with it. The second he connected he shouted hello at his unsuspecting friend.

Bad screamed. “SKEPPY! Oh my goodness why would you do that?” He gasped clearly putting on a little bit of a show. Was he streaming? Zak opened twitch and YouTube, no notifications, no he’s just being dramatic. Zak rubbed his eyes, god he was tired. “Hi Bad,” he drew out the hi just to tease his friend. Bad made one of his little grumbling noises. “I thought you were coming on earlier.” He mumbled.

Zak blinked, then checked the time. 1am. That cat needed a lot of attention huh. “Oh yeah, sorry dude I was busy.” He rested his chin on his hand, pulling his sweater over it and leaning over. He blinked again, squinting his tired eyes. “Dude my eyes are crusty I’ve been wearing contacts since like nine am.” He rubbed at them and groaned. 

Bad tsk’d him. “You should take them out Skeppy that’s not good for you!” Zak groaned, of course, his friend has his best interests at heart at all times. “Can’t be bothered.” He mumbled. “Oh my goodness, I can’t force you but... Just do it and then we can play some mc. I’ll let you win at bedwars!” Bad teased. Zak made an exasperated sound and pushed back from his desk. He took off his headset and headed to the bathroom calling out something to Bad as he left, not even bothering to mute up.

On the way through his house, he saw the kitten asleep on his couch. Does the cat need to shit or something? He should probably check that. He really didn’t want to wake the little guy up, but he also didn’t want cat piss on his couch. He made little noises at the cat until it woke up. “Hey little guy, you’re coming with me.” He picked it up and took it with him to the bathroom, laying out some paper in there and placing the kitten on it. The kitten just stood there for a bit on the paper before looking up at him expectantly, as if saying ‘what do you want me to do now dickhead’

“Sorry for waking you up little guy.” He crouched down, “You do need to do something though.” He sighed, getting up again and turning around to remove his contacts. The kitten eventually got the idea and Zak dreaded the idea of having to clean this type of stuff for the foreseeable future as he put the paper in the bin. 

Glasses on and kitten happier, he took the kitten back to the couch and went into his room, hearing the faint sound of Bad singing through his headset, he smiled picking up his headset again. “BOO.” He screamed and Bad screamed with him at the noise. “Stop doing that you muffinhead!” Bad screeched.

Zak giggled while Bad started going off at him. “You’re... You’re still laughing. You are such a muffinhead get online so i can kill you.” Zak gasped dramatically, “You would kill your best friend?” He placed a hand on his chest in fake betrayal although he didn’t have his camera on.

“What? No in a video game dummy.” Bad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This sent Zak into another laughing fit. He did eventually get online to a random server they were both in, just messing around really. They did this sometimes it always made Zak feel happiest, not worrying about videos or being on a server like the dream smp where there was always stuff happening. Just him and Bad, doing whatever they felt like. It was almost as intimate as when they called with face cam on, they didn’t play Minecraft while doing those though. It didn’t happen very often either, but he always held them dear.

“You can’t destroy the house!” Bad screamed when Zak spawned himself in a flint and steel. “You shouldn’t have stolen my horse then!” Zak said with a smile evident in his voice. Bad ran over to him in-game and began whacking him, Zak was in game mode, however, so this did about nothing, he flew up and began setting the house on fire listening to his friend’s screams as Bad tried to put it out.

He looked at the time, 3am. “Oh shit when did it get that late.” Zak dropped back down to the ground in-game once the house they built while talking was sufficiently ablaze. 

“Language you naughty muffin look what you did to our house!” Bad continued to hit him in-game. Bad’s character stopped still, tabbed out. “Oh gosh It is late,” he muttered. “Aren’t you going out for something tomorrow Bad” Zak asked, moderately concerned with his friend’s sleeping schedule. “You’re right! Oh my goodness I have to go now!” Bad said logging out the game instantly, Zak went offline with him.

“Hey wait! Have a good sleep Bad love you.” Zak smiled.

There was silence for a moment before, “Love you too Skeppy, goodnight!” Bad left the teamspeak.

Zak stretched in his chair, the smile still on his face. He suddenly remembered his little house guest, spinning around his face fell when the little guy wasn’t on the couch curled up and asleep anymore. “FUCK.” He yelled jumping out his seat and running out to the living room. There was a spot in the fluffy blanket where the cat had clearly been sitting but had moved away from.

“Hey Little guy, are you around here somewhere?” He whispered making kissy noises around his house, eventually, he heard a small mew from somewhere around the kitchen. “You over here?” He ran to the kitchen, there just under one of the cupboards was a little blob of black fluff, he had managed to open the cupboard and had been pawing at Zak’s cereal. “Oh my god you rascal.” He picked up the little cat who meowed at him and stretched it’s little paws out.

“You’ll get some proper food tomorrow I promise, you’ll be okay.” He nuzzled the cat with his nose a little and held it in his hands, taking her to his room. “You’re going to sleep in here okay, so you don’t leave my sight you little bugger.” He pointed at the cat sitting on his bed accusingly. The cat just stared back up at him with a blank expression. He sighed. “Im getting ready for bed, no more adventures for you.”

After grabbing a glass of water for himself and, more importantly, his kitten friend, he returned back to see the kitten curled up on his pillow asleep. “Little shit, where am I meant to sleep.” He whispered, voice full of affection for his new friend. He gave him a tentative little pat before carefully laying his head down next to the cat. 

Zak thought he should probably give the cat a name, his eyes stayed open as he stared at the little blob next to him, only noticeable movement and sound its little body moving up and down to breathe and small purrs. So much for not getting too attached too quick, he sighed, rolling over onto his back.

Maybe he could call it… Fluffy? No, too generic. Soot! No that sounds like Wilbur. 

‘Wouldn’t it be funny if you called it Darryl.’ He thought to himself. That might be too confusing… But it was such a cute little cat and it fit so well… Maybe he if he got the little guy a red collar, he would fully match his best friend. Zak Sighed, he was giving in. “Welcome home little Darryl.” He huffed out a laugh to himself and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geo and Bad find out about the kitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

He was just standing up when he heard the call from his headset.

“You got a cat? Dude!” Oh fuck.

Ah yes, the first of his friends to find out. Not Bad surprisingly, but Spifey. He’d let it slip mid recording when he said ‘brb’ to go feed his cat. A bit of a stupid mistake considering he’d already had little Darryl for about a week now, having taken them to the Vet, obtained everything you need to take care of a cat and even worked his way through setting up a cat scratching post.

He was planning on tackling Darryl’s first bath today in fact before George called him. 

Zak was surprised at how long he’d managed to keep the cat a secret, she wasn’t the quietest of cats and he was certainly not the best at keeping secrets. He was most impressed that he hadn’t told Bad yet, he’d actually been dreading it a little bit. It meant they couldn’t see each other as often, nor move in anytime soon as they’d very vaguely planned out. He didn’t want to say that to Bad, he wanted little Darryl to be safe and healthy and then he could work out how to be with Bad. Not to mention how Rat might react to a tiny cat around the place. 

“Oh yeah! Sorry I haven’t told anyone yet.” Zak laughed glancing over at the cat pawing at his closed bedroom door. “I gotta let them out one second.” He left Geo before being bombarded with any more questions about his new feline friend. He heard Geo yelling through his headphones, but he just sighed and opened the door to let the tiny little black blob free into the rest of his apartment. 

He jumped back into his chair and replaced the headphones. Sensing he was back; George began the questions again “What’s their name dude? How long have you had a cat I thought you had a dog what the hell?” He scrambled. This was the most excited Zak had heard Spifey act in just a general call, they had finished recording by now, in a while now. “I’ve had them for about a week! I didn’t really ask for a cat I just… Uh found a kitten in an alley. They don’t have rabies though.” He added as an afterthought.

“God you sound more rash than me Zak you just found a cat and decided to take it home?” Geo laughed and Zak laughed with him, it was a bit of a ridiculous situation. He purposely didn’t answer Geo’s first question though… A bit too awkward admitting he named his cat after his best friend. “That’s so cool I’m glad you found a companion for your apartment,” Geo added, his voice sounded like he was implying something, and it didn’t click until he thought about it for a bit. Zak had mentioned he was going to try and move in with Bad soon… George was thinking about the logistics of that.

“Yeah uh, I’ll talk to Bad about it eventually.”

“Dude he’s your best friend you can’t hide a whole cat from him forever. Also, you have got to send me pictures of them!” George added on the end, of course mixing useful advice with a silly comment. “I will, to both things, just not yet.” Zak sighed leaning back in his chair, he could see Darryl drinking from his water from outside the door. 

Going to the vet for the first time had been an adventure, even finding a vet near him was exciting. He wasn’t even sure how to get here there since he didn’t have something to transport her in. He now knew those were called ‘travel cages’ but the car ride to the vet was interesting to say the least, having to check up on a cat and the road. 

The vet said there was nothing wrong with the cat, that they had been desexed and that overall, they were only slightly malnourished but nothing a good meal couldn’t fix. Zak had asked questions about food and what to buy, gotten a list and headed out immediately to the shops, first to buy a travel cage for Darryl second to buy literally everything he could find on the list. 

He managed to find an adorable red bed for the cat, however, Darryl still hadn’t taken a liking to it and preferred stealing his pillow every night. The same thing with dry cat food, this was going to be one spoiled cat. They had seemingly taken over his whole home for the time being, sitting on his lap while he was editing, demanding pats and food and literally everything else. Trying to get Darryl litter trained was something he was still working on. 

“I can’t believe you told me first of all people, and on accident.” George snapped him out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I was going to message you guys about it at some point but I’ve just been so caught up. It’s not really intentional secret-keeping let me tell you.” Zak said. They chatted a bit more, the conversation now mostly cantered around Zak’s new cat, he was still avoiding the point about the cat’s name until Spifey directly asked and he really couldn’t anymore.

“Cat’s name ‘s Darryl.” He mumbled as quietly as he possibly could.

There was silence on the other end before a Geo, who sounded like he was very much holding back a laugh whispered. “Come again?”

“He’s called Darryl! Yeah I know it was a joke at first but it stuck.” He exclaimed sighing dramatically. “Oh my god you massive simp you named your cat after Bad.” George had absolutely lost it at this point in uncontrollable laughter and after a moment of embarrassment, Zak joined him. They both got scared when another user joined their channel, after seeing it was the man himself Badboyhalo they laughed even harder.

Zak, at some point, fell off his chair in hysterics and Bad’s confused and more than a little concerned questions about why they sounded like they were crying. George eventually yelled. “You can sort this one out by yourself Zak!” and promptly left the teamspeak leading Zak to call out a very half-hearted, “You bitch!” In response as he could barely catch his breath.

“Language my goodness! Did you fall down before Skeppy are you okay?” Bad asked him. 

Zak was still calming down and climbing back onto his chair when he noticed his little furry friend had joined him back in his bedroom. Darryl had climbed onto his bed and was staring at his owner with an air of ‘what the hell happened’ and confusion, ears perked up towards him. He smiled at the cat before turning back to his computer. “Bad you caught us at a terrible moment there.” He said after catching his breath.

“I can tell you muffinhead!” Bad said dramatically. Bad started asking him questions about why he was laughing so hard, but Zak didn’t respond for a bit, starring out into nothing for a moment, trying to plan how to tell his friend about his cat counterpart. “Bad shut up.” He said suddenly. 

Bad made an affronted noise before going to tell Zak off but got cut off again, “I have a surprise for you! Go to discord,” Zak left the teamspeak call and went to go get his cat. 

He gave her a little pat and smiled. “Time for your big debut little buddy.” He picked them up and plopped back down in his chair, kitten in hand. Bad had started the private call with him and Zak turned on his camera, not really caring he had his glasses and a really old hoodie on today. He held up his cat and delighted in Bad’s gasp of surprise at the sight of his friend.

“Oh my goodness is that a kitten? Did you buy a kitten? Was that the big surprise?” Bad started listing off questions but Zak was distracted by the sheer amount of delight in his friend’s voice at the sight of the cat, eventually when Zak wasn’t answering his multitude of questions he began cooing at the cat, as though he could hear through the headphones.

Zak looked up at his webcam. “Dude turn on your camera so they can see you!” He smiled. Bad gave a sigh, Zak’s throat caught. He forgot his friend sometimes felt uncomfortable with webcam, hence the reason he had so many filters for it. God, he hoped Bad would use it though he loved seeing his friend’s face looking back at him, especially with the knowledge Bad could see him too. It felt so much more personal. 

When Bad turned on his webcam Zak’s smile widened and he his heart felt full. Bad’s hair was a little scruffy and he was a wearing Skeppy merch hoodie, Zak felt his heart catch as warmth spread through him at the sight. Damn he had an adorable best friend. “Look at my cat!” He held her up to the camera. “Cat, meet Badboyhalo.” The cat meowed in response and pawed at his camera and Zak was ecstatic to see Bad’s smile and his meow back. Who the fuck let Bad be that cute? 

“Hello cat! Does cat have a name?” Bad asked, Zak knew he would ask more questions about where he got the cat from later but for now, introductions were more important, especially with how rare face to face calls were for them. This felt special like he was introducing two very important members of his life even though he’d only known one of them for a week.

Zak blushed, “Uh cat does have a name, but I don’t want to share cat’s name.” He mumbled. Bad raised an eyebrow and leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him. Zak almost giggled when he saw the Pepsi cans in the background of Bad’s set up and the little nest for rat made on Bad’s bed in the background. “Skeppy what on earth did you name your cat?” Bad asked sounding genuinely worried Zak had named his cat something awful and traumatising.

“Um…” Zak sighed. “I uh named them after you.” Zak mumbled covering his face with his sleeve and refusing to make eye contact with Bad he went silent for a moment, processing the new information. “Oh my goodness you named your cat after me?” Bad sounded so touched by it that Zak blushed even harder. The kitten pawing at him on his lap not helping. 

He swallowed and looked up again at Bad who was staring at him with eyes of absolute adoration. “Yeah their name is Darryl, you know since I usually call you by online names I thought it would be… Interesting… You have to admit he kind of looks like your Minecraft skin.” Zak began rambling for reasoning but Bad cut him off.

“Whatever the reason I love it so much, Gosh it’s such a cute little cat.” Bad gushed and began making cooing noises at the cat again. Zak smiled, still covering his face to hide his blush and then putting the kitten on the desk in front of him so Bad could see them better.

“I love Skeppy and I love you little kitty.” Bad said in a babying voice, directed mostly at the cat but Zak felt himself go even redder. He should never let this happen he knew he couldn’t handle this many emotions. His heart was about to burst for fucks sake.

“Little Darryl loves you too.” Zak smiled waving one of the kitten’s paws at Bad, said kitten promptly turned around and pawed at Zak’s hand making Bad giggle. “Oh my goodness I love this surprise.” He smiled. Zak nodded, Bad began to ask more questions about Darryl and this time Zak answered as best he could, feeling like he was repeating himself and having the dreaded feeling he might have to repeat this a few more times.

When he next checked the discord call, they had been talking for a few hours, by now Darryl had wandered off through the apartment but he and Bad had stayed on their face-to-face call, slowly becoming more and more tired and more and more sappy if that were possible.

Zak didn’t remember much after a while, only Bad whispering things through the headset when he slowly nodded off, resting his head on his arms slouched over in his chair as comfortable as he could be. He heard Bad go quiet, but he didn’t really register what this would do to their poor backs as they both fell asleep on call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when i'll update the next chapters but one of them will definitely have bad and skeppy together irl and Skeppy finally bathing the cat :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten's first bath is tackled, Bad and Skeppy have some productive phone calls.

Zak had finally given up. His stupid cat was too stinky for their own good and hadn’t had a bath since a slight wash in the first week he got it. The cat was currently looked very dishevelled in his shower, Zak hadn’t even turned on the water yet but Darryl already seemed much more stressed than usual. His heart bled for the little black kitten but god she smelled. 

“Come on little guy it isn’t that bad, I know I got to put this soap shit on you too, but you’ll be alright.” He gave reassuring pats to his cat as he changed into board shorts for the inevitable adventure this was about it be.

He’d left his phone on the cabinet where the sink was and was about to close the shower door to begin the process when it rang. Not wanting Darryl to escape he quickly jumped out the shower to answer it, leaving the shampoo stuff in the bathroom. He looked down and it was Bad. 

Zak answered the call, no use getting sad questions from his friend later as to why Zak was ignoring him. “What’s up dude?” He answered waiting for Bad to ask him to come online or something, then having to explain his situation to his friend as Darryl pawed at the shower door behind him.

He heard Bad take a shuddering breath on the other side and his heart clenched. Bad sounded nervous why was he nervous. “Zak I.” His heart dropped even further. Bad never used his real name. “Um.” Bad stuttered. “Hey, hey it’s okay are you alright Bad?” Zak slid onto the floor clutching his phone.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Bad sounded scared. Zak felt himself frown as his phone was held tight to his ear. “Sorry, this is awkward.” Bad laughed a nervous jittery laugh. “It’s alright, it’s always alright.” Zak said quietly. He looked to the side where his cat was still pawing at the door. 

“Would you like to.” Bad cut himself off with a deep intake of breath. “Zak would you like to move in with me?” Bad huffed out quickly before going silent. Zak felt himself deflate, the tension in his shoulders falling. Oh my god.

Zak sat there for a moment staring at his tiled floor as silence filtered in through the other end of the line. His mind was racing. He couldn’t move out how would he get Darryl to Bad’s state. What if they ended up hating each other? How would they get along seeing each other every single day what if they had a falling out? What if Bad didn’t like his living habits. What if.

“I’d love to Darryl.” Zak said quietly, almost tearing up. So much build-up by his friend he almost thought Bad was going to say he was dying. “I love you so much.” He added.

Bad laughed through the phone sounded slightly congested, had he been that nervous? But oh so happy. “I love you too Zak.” He said voice full of joy, Zak could hear his smile through the phone. “You scared me,” Bad added.

“I scared you? Man, I was about to give my cat a bath and you call me all scared sounding and nervous I thought something terrible had happened!” Zak exclaimed pulling his legs up underneath his chin and putting the phone on speaker to rest it on his knees. “Never scare me like that again idiot.” 

Bad made an affronted noise. “I’m not allowed to be nervous now?” He tried his best to sound offended, but his smile was still evident. “No, never.” Zak tried his best not to sound childish, but it slipped through a little and Bad giggled along. “Never? What am I going to do when I lose at bed wars now?”

“Aha, so you admit your bad at the game!”

Bad realised his mistake quickly. “What? No I’m the best player ever.” He giggled.

Zak laughed along with him all his tensions falling away from him and he leaned his head back on his bathroom cabinet. “You’re so stupid.” The words might have been harsh, but his voice was tellingly full of affection and love for his best friend. He couldn’t wait to see Bad’s stupid face every single day of his life.

“I do have to wash my cat you now, little Darryl is trying to escape the shower,” Zak added. Bad gasped, “Oh my goodness is he just sitting in your shower? I’m so sorry Darryl!” He called out so loud it rang through his bathroom, not realising he was on speakerphone, so his cat probably heard most of the conversation. If she could understand English. 

Zak giggled. “You can stay on the line while I wash them, experience the disaster this is going to be along with me maybe?” Bad gave a sigh. “Sure Skeppy I’ll make sure you don’t accidently drown your cat or something.” Bad joked it kind of hurt that Bad went back to calling him Skeppy. But Zak supposed he didn’t call Bad by his real name very often either, it kind of felt wrong. Especially with his cat. He left his phone on the counter and got up and back into the shower where his cat had sat down waiting for him. He called out to Bad that all he’d probably hear for a while was shower noises and turned said shower on to start washing his poor cat who suddenly looked like they were going to attempt to scratch him. 

“It’s alright I’ll be quick!” He sprayed the water at his cat as gently as he could and from the hiss he got he knew this would not be easy. 

After a long bath full of peril and him coming out with a clean but very soggy cat and also coming out with a scratch on his leg or two, he picked up his phone again to hear Bad laughing on the other end of the line.

“Oh my goodness did Darryl scratch you?” He finally caught his breath noticing the shower noises had stopped and Zak was now presumably able to hear him again. Zak glared at his phone for a second before saying “Yes.” As monotone as he possibly could. Bad began giggling again and Zak just rolled his eyes and put his phone down again to dry off his poor cat, who was now free to roam around the bathroom and chose to sit down on the softest towel in the room. He walked over and crouched down and his cat looked back up at him with those huge eyes, he smiled.

“I forgive you, little rascal.” He gave them a pat.

It had been about two weeks since the bathing incident and he and Bad were on call together almost constantly, working out the specifics of their move. Zak had worked out he could just do a fucking massive road trip to Bad’s state and take his cat, all he really needed was his computer, clothes and cat. Along with a microphone. He was so used to moving around nearly constantly that he didn’t have much he took absolutely everywhere. He had finished packing earlier that morning while talking through the logistics of his massive drive with Bad.

“I really think you should book a motel ahead Skeppy.” Bad was trying to insist he couldn’t drive the whole night, as the trip was starting at a bright and early 9 am the following morning. “I’ll be okay, don’t you worry about me worry about making sure my room is clean for me when I arrive!” Zak exclaimed nerves about the move had been near-constant for the last two weeks. It had all happened so quickly, as most of his moves did, but this one felt more important than anyone before it. Even when he left home to begin with didn’t feel as astronomically important as this. He was going to be seeing his best friend every day, always just hallway away from each other. What the fuck was the audio qualities in their videos going to be like? 

Zak was laying on the couch with Darryl laying on his stomach gently patting his feline friend while his other friend remained on call. He’d spent most of his days on call, not just with Bad but people like Geo, Harvey, F1nn and Vurb all asking them for any scraps of advice he could get. Should he get Bad a gift before he came? What the hell were they going to do together while they settled into the new situation?

So many things were on his mind he had barely put out any content as of late but after explaining their situation on Twitter, no one really cared all being more excited for the future. Zak did have to worry about the present a little bit more than his fans did though. “I don’t think so, If I take a different way It’ll be a shorter trip Bad I won’t need to sleep.” Bad sighed on the other end. 

“Oh my goodness Skeppy you better get a great sleep tonight I do not want you endangering yourself.” He muttered. They were both aware this might be their last proper call before the trip. Holding onto every word. There was silence on the other end of the line for a second. “I have to go-”

“I know.” Skeppy smiled to himself. Darryl tilted her head a little from where she lay, almost seeming to ask how he was going. Zak’s smile got a little wider. “I’ll see you soon Bad.”

Bad huffed a little, “See you soon Skeppy.” The line went dead.

Zak lifted the kitten from his tummy lifting them up to nuzzle them with his nose, the cat in response gave a little mew and stretched. Zak placed them down on his chest and scratched behind her ear. The cat decided it didn’t like being there so Zak sat up and the kitten settled right on his shoulder, snuggled up to his neck. Zak stretched his limbs out as delicately as possible as to not disturb his friend. “I’m going to live with my best friend little guy.” He whispered quietly.

The cat began purring next to his ear. “You’re coming with me.” He sighed a warm content smile settling on his face. “We’re both going to be with him very soon.” The kitten didn’t respond, only continuing to purr until Zak himself decided to rest his eyes in the warmth of the afternoon sun, snuggled up with his cat on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The last chapter will probably be out tomorrow :D   
> Bad and Skeppy are living together WOO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak moves in with Bad, revelations are had along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you enjoy :D

Zak had been driving for around 6 hours, having taken a small break before at a rest stop. He was set to get to Bad’s city in around two hours and it by now it was just getting dark. His kitten was asleep in their travel cage, having taken a small run around within his car slightly earlier in the day while they stopped. The car was playing music reasonably quietly and Zak was mouthing along to the lyrics as they drove down the almost abandoned roads.

His car was filled to the brim with all his belongings, packing up had been sort of hard. It had been hard saying goodbye to his apartment too, he’d only lived there for a while, but it was a comforting place. He’d been to Bad’s home before, well their home now he supposed. It always felt like he was meant to be here but non-permanent, like he always was stripped away from it after a while. Zak stretched a little in the car hearing some popping noises, he’d been sitting the exact same way for a long time now.

He couldn’t wait to arrive but fear was also playing a factor in there, he wasn’t sure how the first few days would go. One of the things he was most afraid of is how his cat would react to Lucy. Also, whether or not Darryl would need to be renamed due to the fact he might actually start having to call Bad by his real name.

Oh god, would Zak meet Darryl’s family? How would they react to him? If they’d ever seen any of Bad’s content especially the earlier stuff would they hate him or like him… If they saw any of the shipping or how close they were would they think that he and Bad were together? They did spend all their time together and were a little bit overprotective… He didn’t want to even think about what Bad’s family and real-life friends would think of him. 

Living with Geo and Harvey had been so easy. He knew their place in his life as best friends and he already had a romantic partner at the time. Bad’s place felt so murky and unseen. He was the closest person in the world to him, but Zak had no idea where to put him. He was closer to Bad than he’d ever been to any romantic partner, he definitely finds Bad pretty but that doesn’t mean he likes men. Of course, he loves Bad but with each moment they spend together that love feels harder and harder to categorise.

It was so simple before; they were best friends. Are they best friends and roommates now? Are they together? Is Bad just a friend? Is Bad his brother? Did he like Bad in that way?

Why the fuck was he having an existential crisis on the interstate? 

Zak pulled over, beginning to hyperventilate his fears overwhelming him. He pulled his knees up to chin and put his head in his hands, blocking out all light around him. The car’s motor quietly humming as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. He felt his eyes tear up when he heard a small meow and the sounds of scratching against the travel cage next to him.

He stifled a bit rubbing his eyes and blinking away tears, his breath was a little out of control, but he would be okay. “Hey buddy” He whispered, barely making any noise. Darryl stuck his nose through one of the holes in the cage and meowed again. Zak sniffed again and gave a congested laugh, “Stuffs hard.” He sighed, voice cracking.

“It feels like too much.” He moved his hands to block out the light again. Darryl’s meows got louder almost sensing his distress. Zak hunched over more. “I don’t know what to do little guy.” He said almost laughing at his situation. He wasn’t even sure why he felt this way, was it over the move, over seeing Bad, over what he was just thinking about… Zak wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“I love him but he feels like so much.” 

He cried. Stuffing his face in his sleeves and feeling the wet tears dampen his hands, he cried into the piercing silence of the night around him surrounding him. He cried because he felt so overwhelmed like it was too much to hold onto anymore, so he had to let it go. So many fears had built their way up. So many feelings for Darryl someone he’d felt so sure about when had it changed. He almost screamed to himself because nothing made sense anymore. He always knew what he wanted to do and where he wanted to be and Bad always seemed too unattainable in every way, so far from him. He was so close to him now why did Zak didn’t know why he felt like this. So, he cried.

Voice cracked and destroyed he whispered to himself and his audience of one. 

“I just want him.”

Zak spoke into the quiet of his car, Darryl meowing back at him trying to reach out to him. “I just want to see him and feel safe. I’ll see him and it will be okay.” Only two more hours until Bad’s city, but two hours felt like too far away so out of reach.

He let Darryl out the cage for a bit, placing the kitten on his lap for a moment, patting their fur. “We can do this.” He said quietly. “I can do this.” He affirmed himself. His kitten settled down in his lap, feeling her owner’s newfound peace. 

“We’re going to be alright.” He said, scratching his kitten behind the ear one final time before continuing his drive.

It was approaching midnight when he reached Bad’s house. Checking himself one last time before entering the driveway of his new home. The house was quiet, but the lights were on and Zak smiled at the familiar sight of Bad’s house. He got out the car just as Bad ran out the door to greet him before he could react properly the man had thrown his arms around Zak.

“Welcome home.” He said, gripping Zak tightly as he could and stuffing his face into Zak’s neck. Zak felt all the tension leave him and he held Bad with a grip just as tight. He would work everything out as it came to him, for now, he just wanted to hold and be held by the man he loved. 

After a moment they were joined by Lucy, who ran outside to join her owner barking and yapping. Bad laughed into Zak’s neck for a moment before groaning. “Rat its midnight be quit!” He whisper shouted, Zak began giggling and breathed in deep before pulling away from Bad and crouching down to talk to Rat. “Hey! Remember me?” He grinned at her giving her scratches, rat did seem to remember him and she was enthusiastically licking at him and her tail was wagging excitedly. He paid some more attention to her before looking up at Bad.

“Dude my cat’s in the car and we don’t know how them and Lucy get along yet.” He said.

Bad stared at him for a second smiling before abruptly turning to a look of surprise. “Oh my goodness I didn’t think about that! I’ll put Rat in her cage one second.” Bad made some noises at Rat which clearly made her excited enough to run back inside with him. Zak watched them both run in together still filled with joy before returning to his open car door to retrieve his feline friend. “Hey little guy we’re home!” He grinned looking at the travel cage where Darryl was looking at him with their big eyes. He received a meow before he walked inside, travel cage in hand.

The house was warm, it smelled good too. Bad must’ve baked earlier, possibly out f stress possibly as a welcome home gift. Either way, Zak felt everything melt away. It just felt right. Standing there in the living room he could see things Bad loved, fan art on the walls, Rat’s toys spread around the place, warm red blankets on the worn sofa. Zak knew some of it would change with his presence but everything around him felt like Bad.

He placed Darryl’s travel cage down and set them free. Darryl smelled around outside the cage f or a moment before hopping out and going to rub against Zak’s leg. “Hey go explore.” He mumbled to his cat. The cat meowed at him seemingly not getting the message. Bad re-entered the room. “Lucy’s away in my room, for now, I’d offer to show you around, but I suppose you know where everything is.” Zak giggled. “Yeah, I do.” 

Bad grinned at him, almost delighted with his presence. “I’m going to grab your stuff from the car!” He exclaimed, Zak nodded and handed over his keys, seemingly not finding the words in him or perhaps the energy to help at the moment. He continued to make his way through the house, little Darryl following along behind him. 

Walking through each room, familiarising himself with the new house where he was living for the unknown future. Finally, to his own room where his heart warmed once again to see Bad had made his bed for him. His kitten decided the bed had already been claimed by her however and jumped up onto it in a truly impressive feat for such a small cat. Zak smiled and sat down on the comfortable mattress, looking at the desk where his set up would now lie, looking where he could put various possessions around the room and his smile widened at the sight of a fresh muffin on the bedside counter. “Fuck he’s amazing.” Zak muttered picking it up to eat. To his further delight, It had blueberries in it.

He splatted down on the bed right next to his cat, maybe now was a good time to come up with a new name for the little guy. He spent a good ten minutes going over possible names in his head before he settled on one, at that moment Bad- Darryl, knocked on his door. “Zak I have your stuff.” He sounded a little out of breath, Zak smiled and hopping off the bed, opened the door. “Thanks for the muffin by the way.” He smiled. Darryl blushed, “Oh it was a welcoming gift for you.”

“I loved it.” He smiled befor e taking some of his bags from Darryl. They chatted idly for a moment, stuff about the house, video ideas, anything that came to mind. After Zak had put his clothes away they both sat down on his bed, Zak almost immediately flopping down to lay down.

“I really think ‘I get my cat to control Minecraft’ is a great idea.” Darryl tried to argue. Zak wasn’t having it, this cat had tried to destroy his set up before he wasn’t letting it happen again. “No way.” He shook his head, startling the cat in question who meowed at him, annoyed, before slumping back into sleep.

Zak looked up at Darryl again who was looking down at him, smiling this content and loving smile. “You look so good here.” He said absently, Zak felt himself heat up at the comment. There it was like 2 am and this is how they were. Just sitting alone in his room. Zak saw Darryl’s hand resting on the bed, fixing his eyes on it. Darryl was fidgeting a little but his gaze was fixed on him.

“I was thinking of renaming my cat you know, so we don't get you confused,” Zak murmured his own hand, which had been laying at his side inching closer to his friend’s. “I thought of the name Perci what do you think?” He looked back up into Darryl’s eyes, so green almost luminescent. The only light in the room had been filtering in from the living room, almost complete darkness. His hand brushed against Darryl’s. 

He heard his friend’s quick intake of breath. “I like it, very simple and cute, suits them.” Darryl smiled, fingers reaching out to overlap with Zak’s. Zak felt the butterflies in his stomach grow as Darryl laid down on the bed next to him. Their fingers interlaced.

“Little Perci, Darryl, Zak and Lucy, the wonderful for occupants of this home.” Zak sighed closing his eyes, exhausted. “It’s going to be wonderful you know.” He smiled turning his head to face Darryl’s without opening his eyes. Darryl huffed out a little laugh. “I love you.” he said quietly in response.

Zak tightened his grip on Darryl’s hand for a moment, too tired to respond but hoping that he understood. After a moment of quiet, he heard Darryl’s breathing slowly even out next to him as the man drifted asleep. Little Perci on the bed next to him all three of them exhausted. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright it took a sudden turn to slightly more romantic and angsty than I anticipated, you can interpret them as remaining friends if you want to though! I wanted Skeppy to start calling bad by his real name as a sign they would become closer irl :D
> 
> Let me know if you liked this or want any more, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Cat called Darryl, but the cat's gender will remain unknown! Just a funky lil cat! bad is going to befriend the cat in later chapters btw :]


End file.
